


Under Covers

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket Forts, M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017, that is all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Mchanzo Week Day 3 Prompt: undercover/downtimeThanks to puns, this one covers both prompts. Yes pals, it is slumber party time.





	Under Covers

It is much too late for these kinds of shenanigans, Jesse thinks, amused as he tries in vain to keep the pile of blankets in his arms from trailing on the floor. Close behind him Hanzo has several sheets and four pillows. He doesn't seem at all like he minds that it is already ten o'clock and there is potentially an all-nighter ahead of them. Maybe he doesn't know. Jesse hides his smile behind the blankets so that his boyfriend can't see. This was going to be adorable. He wonders if Hanzo has ever made a blanket fort before.

Of course he has. He and Genji must have gotten up to all sorts of things like this back in the day, just like any other kids. Right?

Wrong, apparently. He knows as soon as he enters the common room and sees how visibly ecstatic Genji is that neither of them have done anything of the sort. Well, that and the younger Shimada clearly has no idea what he is doing. His only saving grace is the incredible grey fox kigurumi that he is decked out in.

Hana is being no help at all, seemingly collapsing into giggles underneath Genji's failed attempt to put up a 'wall'. Lúcio is on the other side, his sheet placement impeccable, gleefully watching the spectacle in front of him. The two of them are wearing matching blue pinstriped two-piece getups that look like they were stolen straight from Morrison’s wardrobe. 

"I don't understand what I have done wrong!?" Genji exclaims, laughing despite his frustration. He turns to Jesse and Hanzo and puts his hands out imploringly. "Jesse, this is impossible!"

Hanzo raises an eyebrow. "It cannot be that difficult. You must simply be doing it incorrectly."

Hana pokes her head out from the cocoon of blankets and offers a challenge. "There's an art to this, Hanzo. You think you can do it any better?"

Jesse smirks. "Yeah Han, you go over there and help him."

They had gotten a mass text not twenty minutes earlier from Lúcio inviting them to the most-used common room. In a rare turn of events, most all personnel on the base was gone somewhere. This phenomenon would only last for the night with Zenyatta, Mei-Ling, Lena and the Junkers arriving the next day. However someone--presumably Hana and not actually Lúcio, considering the demanding vagueness of the message--had the bright idea to bring the small group of stragglers together. They had been instructed to bring every bedding material in their rooms and in the words of the invitation, 'their funniest pajamas.’ Considering that Jesse never wore anything to bed and Hanzo honestly just did not own any amusing items of clothing, they both pointedly ignored the last part.

Hanzo had originally not understood the oddly-specific invitation. Jesse, knowing immediately what was going on, explained the situation. He wasn't exactly sure what reaction to expect. However at the mention of 'blanket fort, probably,' Hanzo's eyes had lit up and he had readily agreed. Jesse realizes now that the inexperience should have been obvious.

Jesse drops his blankets on the large pile in the middle of the floor and gives Hana a hand up. "You realize we are going to have to do a bunch of laundry after this, right?"

She scoffs as she lightly pushes to her feet, barely pulling on his arm at all. "Who cares about a little bit of sleep dust? I don't care who puts their bodies on my blankets ever. This is going to be great."

"Speaking of great.” He nods towards the brothers who are now puzzling over where to put the armchair. "Should we help them or watch them struggle for a bit?"

There's a snicker from Lúcio and Hana sits immediately in the nearest chair, making a dramatic show of crossing one leg over the other. Jesse perches gingerly on the arm of the chair, knowing that he will not be sitting long.

Sure enough, Hanzo is on to them immediately and shoots Jesse a withering look. The cowboy puts his hands up in surrender and grins widely, getting back up. "Alright, let's get this done then, shall we?"

With Jesse now there to help they quickly finish erecting the massive glorious patchwork cave. Thanks to Hana's slight hoarding tendencies and Genji stealing from Zenyatta's stash there is a sea of pillows of all shapes and sizes inside. They all stand back to admire it and Lúcio whistles sharply. "This has got to be some kind of heaven," he remarks.

Everyone makes various noises of agreement, Genji quickly snapping a picture to send to his boyfriend. Then Hana dives in with a hoot and there is a chorus of shouts, all concerned for the fort's structural integrity. It holds though, and everyone follows her under the makeshift roof gingerly.

Genji is practically bouncing with excitement, and Hanzo is smiling softly--which means he is likely just as happy about this development. It is crazy, Jesse thinks, how such a simple thing can effect someone who has seen so much. A year ago he would have thought without a doubt that Hanzo would have been above something so silly. The man surprises him every day.

"Alright," Jesse starts, looking pointedly at the younger two. He knows if he gets one of them telling stories it will get the ball rolling nicely. Then hopefully everyone here will talk themselves to sleep at a reasonable hour. "Where did you two become such skilled architects."

After some time, Jesse takes the wheel and begins to tell a tale that he tweaks slightly for his own purposes. He knows that none of the people in the room have had any caffeine and he caught Hana hiding a yawn more than half an hour ago. Genji is practically asleep already, having a more regular sleep schedule than the rest of them. So, Jesse flips off the lights and turns Genji's comm screen onto his face in lieu of a flashlight. This of course being because that is the only way he tells any blanket fort story--with the proper atmosphere. He dives into something action packed, not giving away his intentions right away. Slowly though, he starts to drag it out. He adds more and more boring details, making sure to appear as though he still thinks what he's saying is supposed to be entertaining.

Just as he intends, all his companions are soundly asleep before 2:30 AM. Well, all of them except Hanzo. The man has been still and silent on Jesse's lap throughout the whole story, only stirring when the cowboy finally stops mid sentence.

"Clever man," Hanzo murmurs, squeezing Jesse's thigh lightly. There was no fooling Hanzo.

Jesse hums and runs a hand over Hanzo’s hair. "You going to join them?"

"Yes, I probably should. This was...very nice. An interesting and intimate way to socialize."

"I thought you might enjoy it."

"It was as nice as I always imagined it would be. Genji and I did not do things like this as children."

"Yeah, I could tell. What on earth did y’all do then?"

"Genji liked to play video games."

"Genji did? What did you like?"

"I don't," Hanzo pauses, shifting to pull a blanket up over himself. "I don't know? I don't really remember much of my childhood past the things I was meant to learn."

"Honestly?" Jesse feels a pang of guilt, though he knows he has done nothing wrong. It makes his heart hurt to think about Hanzo's past. The more he learns, the more he becomes bitter. Bitter towards no one in particular, because anyone who might have been responsible was dead. This fact doesn't soothe anything, though. Why would it? That there was no revenge to be had only makes Jesse feel more helpless. What did that say about him, he wonders.

Hanzo doesn't answer the rhetorical question as he usually would. Instead he peers up at Jesse with a frown. "I know what you are thinking and we have spoken about this. Cease."

Jesse sighs and goes to lean back in exasperation. Then he almost falls through the precariously attached blanket-wall and quietly yelps, catching himself just in time. Hanzo watches all this without warning him, the scoundrel. Then he huffs out a laugh and continues. "I am at peace with who I am, my love. More or less. It is good to remember that one would not be who they are today without their past experiences. Do you wish that I were any different?"

“No, of course not darlin’.” That was a real good point, as usual. Jesse bends over and presses a kiss to his forehead. "We should make more blanket forts though," he whispers. "Maybe teach you how to ride a bike and play marbles, too."

"I can think of many advantages to making a fort now over when I was a child," Hanzo says mischievously. Jesse tries to pull an offended face but doesn't manage it due to how hard he is trying not laugh.

"You darn pervert, I'm trying to give you a childhood here."

"I appreciate the gesture. I know how to ride a bicycle. It's an important life skill."

Jesse holds his breath for a second, debating whether or to make the joke. Yeah, he had to.

"But do you know how to ride a cowboy?"

Hanzo smacks him, grinning. "I changed my mind, I do not want to make any more blanket constructions of any kind with you."

"Aw, darlin' no please, you started it," Jesse whines, playing along. He sticks his cold metal fingers against the back of Hanzo's neck and the man squeaks and laughs, twisting to get away. Then they both freeze as Genji suddenly flings his hand straight up into the air with no warning, fingers spread.

"Will you two please go and be gross somewhere else," the cyborg mutters from behind a pillow shaped like a peace sign. Then the hand flops back down.

They look at each other and snicker. Fair enough. It is past their bedtime anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly fond of this one and I hope you are too.  
> Thank you Jenna for literally being the best person on earth and fixing my sleepy present tense mistakes. 
> 
> Also, if you follow me on twitter @Ukelelerapgirl I will be funny and nice, I promise. Enjoy


End file.
